This invention generally relates to print server administration. More particularly, this invention relates to remote creation and management of print queues.
A printer operating on a computer network may receive any number of simultaneous print requests. Because a printer can only produce one printed page at a time, each print request is intercepted and placed into an electronic holding bin often referred to as a print queue. Following a first-in-first-out rule, as the printer finishes one print request, the print queue forwards on the next. However, a user or system administrator may desire to delete the print queue or manage the print queue selecting a printer driver or setting default parameters (e.g., duplex printing, print quality and n-up/multiple page per sheet printing) for a network printer. Device management software, such as Hewlett-Packard Company""s Web JetAdmin(trademark), are well known in the art. Operating on a network server, device management software often includes features for centrally establishing and managing a print queue for each printer on the network. These features have been implemented, for example, using the remote print path API (Application Program Interface) provided in Microsoft(copyright) Windows(copyright) and the remote procedure calls supported on UNIX(copyright) platforms.
A computer network may include any number of printers each attached to a different print server. To properly create and manage print queues in this environment, the device management software must contain detailed instructions specific to the operating system for each print server. For each change to a print server, such as a new or updated operating system, the programming for the device management software must also be updated and the new software reinstalled on the network. These changes render the device management software more susceptible to failure.
Additionally, it is not uncommon for a network server and a print server to be using different operating systems or platforms. Unfortunately, present methods for centrally managing print queues do not provide cross-platform support. In other words, conventional device management software does not account for a network and print servers using different operating systems. For example, using present technology, a UNIX(copyright) or Linux(copyright) network server has difficulty managing a print queue on a Windows(copyright) print server.
Consequently, it would be beneficial to provide device management software for managing remote print queues capable of adapting to changes in a computer network. Furthermore, the desired software would provide cross-platform support for each device on the network.
The invention is directed to a method and software for managing a remote print queue on a computer network. The network includes at least one user interface, a network server, and at least one print server. The user interface uses a web browser or other mechanism to allow a user to communicate with the network server and the print server. To enable remote management of a print queue, the user initially directs the user interface to the network server and chooses the appropriate print server. Device management software operating on the network server identifies the operating system of the print server and selects a print manager (described below) compatible with that operating system. The device management software then installs and executes the selected print manager on the print server. Finally, the device management software redirects the user interface to the print manager on the print server allowing the user to directly manage a print queue on the print server independent of the network server.
A print manager compatible with each operating system to be supported is typically stored on the network server. Preferably, each print manager includes a network interface, typically a web server, and a print queue service. The network interface facilitates communication between the user interface and the print server, while the print queue service includes features for establishing and managing a print queue on the print server. Through the user interface, then, the user can manipulate a print queue on the print server.
Advantageously, the invention provides cross-platform support taking into account different operating systems controlling different devices on a computer network. By providing a separate print manager for each supported operating system, the user, through the user interface, issues commands specific to the operating system of the print server. Moreover, the programming of any software application in which the invented method is embodied need not be updated as new operating systems are introduced to the network. Instead, new print managers need only be installed on each print server with the new operating system.